


A-Z of Berena

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 sentences. One per letter of the alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Z of Berena

****

**This is my very first Berena fic and I’ve had a recent (read 6 month long) writers block for all fic so apologies if this is a bit rusty. It doesn’t help that I decided to constrain myself to the alphabet challenge and thus couldn’t expand upon this well enough. Enjoy xx**

* * *

“Ah Serena, just the woman I wanted to see after this very long morning." 

"Bernie-what do you want?”

“Can you check on my patients so I can catch up on some of the paperwork?”

“Do my ears deceive me? Eternal paperwork avoider Berenice Wolfe is actually volunteering to do some of her job description?”

“Fuck off.” Grinning Bernie kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and scurried into their office, eager to get the dirty deed over and done with so she could drag the brunette in and snog her senseless. Harrumphing, Serena obliged and began to plot a way for her blonde bombshell to pay her back.

* * *

“I noticed that new ENT doctor cosying up to you in pulses earlier.”

“Jealous? Kidding, kidding! Look at me Bern, you have nothing to worry about. Mark ‘sun shines out of my arse oh aren’t I so mightily wonderful’ has nothing on you. Not one tiny amount of me is attracted to him, how could I be when he’s nothing like the most attractive person I’ve ever had the good luck to meet, let alone date, and who is sat across me looking so beautiful that half the restaurant is staring at you.”

“Oh. Problem for the amassed crowds, however, is that the woman I love is sat before me so they don’t get a look in. Quite the opposite. Really Serena you are so beautiful, I can’t believe you are with me. Some  _'thank you for doing the rounds so I could do paperwork and be free to make out with you in our office’_ make up dinner this is turning out to be.”

“To us. United in our  _'can’t believe she loves me’_  mentality’.”

“Very well put darling. We’re going to make it, other people be damned.”

“XX chromosomes are the way to go.”

“You’re rather weird when you want to be you know.”

“Zambia-that’s all I’m going to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but a burning passion for these two.


End file.
